walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Negan (TV Series)
Negan is a main character and antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Saviors and serves as the main antagonist of the second half of Season 6 and Season 7. Overview Personality "A physically imposing, charismatic, brutal, smart, ferocious, frightening, hilarious, inappropriate, oddly friendly, fun loving sociopath that is both a leader of men and a killer of men. He has both a practical and emotional intelligence, he's a brilliant strategist, he's pure, dangerous, murderous, is often gleeful, and yet still has both discipline and a code. He is known for having a temper that can mentally vaporize people. He truly has one of the strongest personalities ever." Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Almost nothing is known about Negan's life prior to the outbreak other than he was a used car salesman. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C At some point after the outbreak, Negan formed a group of survivors he named "The Saviors," which mainly consisted of thugs and bandits who operated under his command. This group quickly gained a reputation for ruthlessness and uncompromising methods.Not Tomorrow Yet Throughout the following years, Negan and his group gradually began to grow in size and strength, upon where he appointed several lieutenants, including his personal associateLast Day on Earth, WadeAlways Accountable, BudNo Way Out (TV Series), and PaulaThe Same Boat. Together they began to terrorize other communities, and subjugated them to their will. Negan and his group soon discovered a community known as the Hilltop Colony. Immediately after the farming community's walls were built, Negan dispatched a group of Saviors; upon meeting the community leader, Gregory, the Saviors demanded half of the community's resources. In exchange, they promised not to destroy the community. Though the Hilltop was reluctant to comply, the Saviors showed their true motives by demonstrating their power, killing Rory, a 16 year-old boy, as a display of superiority, claiming that the Hilltop "needed to understand... right off the bat".Knots Untie Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" After Rick Grimes's group is captured by the Saviors following several roadblocks and a failed diversion en-route to the Hilltop Colony, Negan steps out of their RV and confronts them, introducing himself as the Saviors' true leader. Pacing back and forth before the group, he lectures them on their actions against his group and the "new world order", explaining that Rick's people owe Negan's men their supplies and that he will personally deal with them if they refuse. He goes on to inform Rick that he is keeping his group alive as he intends to make them work for him - however, in retribution for Rick and his people killing many Saviors, Negan warns that he will have to "beat the holy hell" out of one member of the group. He begins pacing up and down the line-up while considering his choice, and introduces Lucille, a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, as his weapon of choice. Unable to decide who to kill, Negan ultimately comes up with an idea and begins pointing at each survivor with Lucille, chanting "eeny, meeny, miny, moe". Going up and down the line-up, he eventually stops on one survivor at random - as this is seen from the victim's perspective, the identity of the survivor is left ambiguous. As the rest of the group begins to yell in protest, Negan warns the group not to interfere lest he bring more harm to them, before bringing the bat down hard on the victim's head, causing them to bleed heavily. Negan is seen standing over them as they recover from the first blow, and remarks "Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" before bringing the bat down again. As the person's vision goes to black, Negan is then heard mercilessly beating them over and over, with muffled screams and protests audible from other members of Alexandria as the episode ends. Season 7 Negan will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: *Rory (Caused or Direct) *Marsha (Caused or Direct) *Tim (Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) *1 unknown member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone *20 unnamed people Not Tomorrow Yet *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships Bud was never shown onscreen with Negan, although it is evident that he was loyal to him and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of Negan. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates, as he was shown leading a small fraction of Saviors during their run in with Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams, and Abraham Ford. Negan personally kills a member of Rick's group as revenge for the deaths of his people, which includes Bud. Paula Paula was never seen with Negan on screen but it is pretty clear she was devoted to him as she and Molly covered Negan's true identity from Carol. It is also possible she could be an important member of The Saviors as shown when she was leading the remaining Saviors after Rick Grimes and his group attacked their outpost. Later on, Negan personally kills a member of Rick's group as revenge for the deaths of his people, which includes Paula. Gregory Gregory is shown to be fearful of Negan and becomes submissive to his demands, giving him half of his community supplies, after Negan and the Saviors killed a member from the Hilltop. Negan takes advantage of Gregory's cowardice and begins demanding more supplies. After some time, he can't keep up to the amount that Negan wants, so Negan kidnaps Craig and sends Ethan to kill Gregory for failing to follow his orders. After the attempt of taking Gregory's life fails, the leader of the Hilltop decides to make a deal with Rick Grimes's group to eliminate Negan and the Saviors once and for all. Rick Grimes Upon being informed of Negan, Rick clearly despises him for the actions he has committed both towards that of his group as well as the Hilltop Colony, following this Rick personally organized his group to kill Negan on behalf of the group's survival as well as that of the Hilltop Colony. Rick also expressed a vengeful willingness to find him. However upon being captured by The Saviors alongside his group during his first personal encounter with Negan, Rick displays immense fear of his wrath and superiority. Negan clearly despises Rick for killing his men and personally kills an unknown member of Rick's group in revenge for his actions. }} Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 Trivia *Negan's signature weapon is a baseball bat coated in barbed wire he names "Lucille". *Upon describing the character, Kirkman stated that "Negan is kind of an atomic bomb that's going to be dropped onto the show and the show will probably never be the same after that". *Upon discussing Negan's foul-mouthed nature, Jeffery Dean Morgan stated: "We're going to push AMC- the plan is to push them as far as they can because it's who Negan is. He uses some colorful language. And I use some colorful language. And reading the comic, it's important. So we'll see where that lands. It's our intention that this character is going to leap off the pages of the comic book. It's very important that that's who it is. Some of the characters there's much more leeway, but Negan is a guy that you want to keep as true as possible, and that would be how I want to play him as well." *According to Robert Kirkman, "when it comes to the Saviors, and Negan in particular the way has always thought about this in the comics is, this is a group that's led by a guy who's had his morality dial a few clicks away from Rick toward the darker aspects of his personality, but is still an intellectual and capable leader who's kept his group alive against all odds just as long as Rick has. It's really the best encountering the best." *In an interview Scott Gimple provided an insight for viewing Negan as one of the greatest villians in television - "The worst kind of bullies in high school, and junior high, and elementary school, and kindergarten, pre-school, and the womb were the bullies that were funny. That was the worst because the bullies that were funny were show-people. I’m not going to say show men because there are a lot of girl bullies in school, too. They were funny and yet they were awful… And Negan is the ultimate version of that bully. And he is an incredible strategist. He can often appear capricious. He is pure id. He is this force of nature. He’s charismatic. A lot of villains on shows and comics and everything, it’s like, “Oh they’re the villain that you love to hate.” I think Negan is the villain that you hate to love. But you just love him. And he does some horrible things, but he has a reason for them." *Negan's outfit was designed by costume designer Eulyn Womble whom personaly created his jacket, belt and hand wraps custome made in order to specifaclly match his comic book counterpart.Talking DeadS05E16 *Through both Molly and Primo's expression, Negan is implied to be some kind of a cult leader. References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Walking Dead Characters